


Come And See Me For Once

by OneAndOnlyTako



Series: Music obsession [1]
Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Damn it!, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kiss kiss and fall in love already, Romance, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAndOnlyTako/pseuds/OneAndOnlyTako
Summary: *The whole Music Obsession series was inspired by TheCurvedWritingDesk's Request chapter 35*Poppy made a phone call to Tora early in the morning.Music by Kiana Ledè x Maurice MooreChapter 1 of 2 - Decided to add chapter 2 to continue the story.Chapter 2: Do It Right x ProblemsRead it here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706343
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Series: Music obsession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Come And See Me For Once

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly one shot because this song's been stuck in my head lol  
> Here's the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PLr5XtLdVU&list=RD9PLr5XtLdVU&start_radio=1
> 
> Anyway, a huge THANK to TheCurvedWritingDesk for beta reading and editing for me. Always appreciate your support, Ma'am.  
> My bestie, Tricia, who doesn't read MPL but spent time editing it for me. Thanks, girl! <3
> 
> All characters belong to the Goddess and Mastermind aka LillyDusk. Support her on Webtoon and Patreon. Follow her on IG: lillydusk.art

Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt

Tora slowly opened his eyes. He had just gotten back to his apartment and had only laid down on the couch less than an hour ago. He hadn’t even bothered to change his clothes since he had to get up in a few hours.

_Swear to God. If Quincey is calling, that asshole won_ _’_ _t live to see another sunrise._

He rubbed his temples, grabbed his phone, and squint his eyes. Bright light lit up the screen, showing an avocado with a hula hoop emoji. Upon seeing the name, his golden eyes opened wide; _Bobby_.

_Is she okay? Why is she calling right now?_

He pressed the green button to answer the phone.

“What’s up, Bobby?” Tora’s voice sounded drowsy. He’d had a long day running errands and beta reading for Quincey the whole damn day. He was tired and done with all the bullshit.

“Hey, Tora… Mmm... I miss you. I miss us,” an angelic voice graced his ear.

“… We haven’t seen each other for weeks. I have something to tell you. We need to talk,” Poppy continued.

Tora’s body froze as he held his breath. He was stunned to hear her voice and was taken aback with what she had just said.

_It doesn’t make sense. Shit just got real. Things are getting intense now._

“I hear ya talkin’ about ‘WE’ a lot,” he said, holding his phone tight, the other arm resting across his forehead.

Quincey had told him a few times that Poppy was asking about him. Tora had sent his guys to take the blonde man to the publishing company and had been trying to avoid her since the night of their joint birthday party. It was obvious to him then that she wasn’t ready to be in a relationship with him. He was certain that if he saw her, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He would want to hold her hand, touch her, and kiss her again.

“Uh… We _do_ need to talk, Tora.” Poppy repeated in slight consternation.

“Oh ya speak French now?” Tora teased, he chuckled at his own joke. He could imagine Poppy’s face turning bright pink, his new favorite color.

However, Tora knew when she gave him a sign; he ought to take the hint. He heard a gasp sift through the cell phone, followed by a giggle.

“Do you want to hang right now?” Poppy asked, gleefully.

“Where ya at?” Tora replied, sitting up on his couch wide awake.

“On the east side… You know, I’m with the gang right now.” She had told him once that she was the assigned designated driver for her best friends every Thursday night; ‘Thirsty Thursday’ as she called it.

Tora snorted at the word _gang_. Her friends were the furthest thing from a gang, maybe a sorority, but definitely not a gang, or at least any he was used to.

“Do ya own a watch, Bobby? Do ya know what time it is right now?” He asked her begrudgingly despite his heart pounding in his chest. _She had called him AND wanted to see him!_

“I know it’s after 2 A.M. and that’s asking a lot of you right now…” her voice faded away, as he imagined her twisting strands of her curly hair in her fingers hesitantly, “but would you come and see me for once?” Poppy pleaded.

“You don’t ever come to me,” she fussed, letting out a long sigh.

“Sweetheart, just send me your location and let’s focus on communicatin’,” Tora stood up on his feet and shook his head. He grinned at himself, at how he was always a sucker for her.

“Cause I just need a time and place to come through,” he continued, still grinning.

“Yep, that’s right! Let's focus on communication, Tora. Let’s get personal,” Poppy echoed his words, adding her own spin.

“Send me your location, Bobby,” Tora begged as he swallowed the lump down his throat. He could not wait to see her.

_Cause I don_ ’ _t need nothing else but you_ , he thought to himself.

His phone buzzed, he clicked on the text message and saw an image of a red pin on a map with an address on the opposite side of town.

“If you have something to say, come say it to my face, Tora.” Poppy said, her voice soft but stern.

Goddamnit. She was a fucking feisty hamster indeed! But how could she know that he missed her and that he wanted to see her? That he thought she looked like a goddamn angel and could never take his eyes off her since?

_Fuckin’ Quince must have told her everything._

Tora was sure only Quincey knew how he felt about her. He’d let it slip to the blonde man once and it shocked his brother to the core.

Not because Tora was drawn to Poppy, anyone with eyes could see the way he looked at her and could tell how he felt about her, but because of how vulnerable ‘emotionless and expressionless Tora’ truly was when it came to the busty brunette. For the stoic man to have confessed something so personal was quite the oddity...

Who was Tora kidding though? If Quincey had figured it out, the whole damn world would find out, too.

“I got a lot of cool spots we can go,” he told her as he grabbed his keys off the floor and put his wallet in his jeans’ pocket.

He stepped outside, securing his phone between his ear and shoulder while he locked the door.

“Tell me what the move is and I got you, girl.”


End file.
